Not Like the Movies
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka hasn't had much luck since high school. Now she is in an engagement she really doesn't want to be in. What happens when a flame from the past re-enters her life?


Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she stared at the engagement ring in the box before looking at the man before her. Shouldn't she be excited? The man in front of her wanted to marry her. They had dated a little in college, though he wasn't happy with the fact she wanted to wait to do anything until she was married. She shifted a little in her seat. He wasn't the right one...she was sure of this...but the one she wanted didn't want her. He was one of her best friends in high school he always made her heart race, though she could never tell him that. He was rich, and she was not.

"So?" The man in front of her asked, his eyes wide with excitement. She looked at him quietly. Why shouldn't she say yes? She'd never have her true love. This man wasn't too bad...he was nice...

"Yes..." She whispered, more ashamed at herself for giving up. He smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was a little tight, it didn't feel right...God he wasn't right!

_**He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right  
Wasn't just the size  
They say you know,  
When you know  
I don't know**_

All her college friends had gotten married and were having babies, and here she was, twenty three and hung up on some old crush. She wasn't sure of what the host club boys were doing now. It was bad of her, but she just lost contact with them. Every once in a while she'd see something about them in the newspaper or on tv.

Tamaki had become the heir and was running Ouran, all while building a hotel empire. The twins had a major fashion line that was desired by all. She had seen their things in the windows of fancy stores, or in the racks of a thrift shop from six years ago. Even then they were still fought over. Kyouya was a doctor now. He hadn't become heir and spent his time on medical research. He had recently figured out a way to detect cancer early. Hunny and Mori opened a chain of dojos as well as several bakeries. Her favorite were the chocolate chip cookies, seeing that was all she could afford there.

They all seemed to be doing so well. Now don't get her wrong, she loved being a law student, but becoming a lawyer would certainly help make the money issue more comfortable. She had taken off a year because her father had gotten hurt at work and was unable to work.

Her father had been ecstatic the night before when she told him she was engaged, but she wasn't as happy. After reading so many romance novels she had imagined getting engage would be this beautiful thing. That she'd be weeping in joy and everything would be perfect. But she knew better. These things never happened to girls like her.

**_I didn't feel  
The fairytale feeling, no  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could_**

Haruhi had slunk into the small tub a few days later staring at the ring on her finger. She knew she was making a mistake, but she didn't know if she'd ever get this opportunity again. She had let her female shapes flourish and could be considered pretty, but she never felt it. Well that was a lie. She felt pretty when **he** had looked at her. But once he was gone, she never felt pretty again. Only for him.

**_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah_**

**_Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come"  
So I wait for that date_**

Later that day she sat at her favorite cafe. She had often come here to clear her head. She knew this was wrong and had to end it. He deserved someone who actually loved him, and she deserved to be loved by the one she would love. She picked up her phone and made the call. She felt relived afterwards, she knew she wouldn't regret this in the long run.

Now she just had to figure out her next step. She would be finishing law school within a few months with a job already lined up so that was fine. She still had a place to live and had food, so check. She really should get in contact with her old friends again. She really missed all of them. They were her best friends. She took a sip of her pumpkin spiced latte before noticing a familiar face walk into the cafe.

Holy crap! It was him!

**_They say its hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half  
So we make perfect shapes  
If stars don't align,  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you cant see the sign,  
Wait for it_**

He had looked up from his phone and saw her, their eyes meeting. She finally felt those butterflies in her stomach. He was just as she had remembered. Though his hair was a little longer, his eyes were still bright with determination, just like in high school. He walked over to her and smiled happily.

"Hello Haruhi. How are you?" He asked smiling at the whip cream on her upper lip before making the wiping gesture across his own beautifully sculpted lips. She quickly picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth before letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'm good. Thank you by the way" she said smiling as he sat down gracefully across from her. "Oh! And yourself?" She added quickly. He chuckled before ordering a coffee from one of the hovering waitresses,

"I'm doing good. You know, it's great to see you. You look amazing" he said smiling. She blushed slightly and fiddled with her napkin.

"Thanks. You too. It's really good..." She broke off. She was blowing this! Keep talking! Her mind was screaming at her, but she was just...blank.

"To see you" he finished laughing, sending another wave of blush on her face.

**_One hundred percent,  
With every penny spent  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences_**

**_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it will be  
When he's the one,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning_**

"So what's new with you?" She asked holding her cup tightly.

"I just got out of a nasty engagement and trying to figure out what to do next" he said as the waitress brought over his coffee. He took a small sip before looking at her.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just got out of a relationship as well. An engagement as a matter-of-fact" she replied as his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Haruhi" he said quietly. She shrugged slightly and lifted her glass.

"It's okay. It wasn't right. Here's to getting out of a bad choice" she said.

"I'll toast to that" he said clinking his mug with hers with a smile.

**_Oh yeah,  
Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your looking for me  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see_**

"So...since were both single...I feel like I need to tell you this...I really liked you in high school..." He said quietly. "I was just nervous to tell you." Haruhi stared at him for a minute before laughing quietly.

"Sorry! I'm not laughing at you. Seriously. I just think it's funny because I liked you too. And I was scares to tell you" she explained. He looked at her before laughing as well.

"I see. So do you want to go get coffee sometime?" He asked, suddenly serious. Did she want to?

**_Just like the movies  
That's how it will be  
Oh but that's how it should be  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending  
Oh it's not like the movies,  
Oh but that's how it should be  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning_**

This was her movie. Her dream guy was here, likes her, and wants to go on a date!

**_"Yes..." _**


End file.
